


Sex in the rain, love on my brain

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Delinquent Bokuto Koutarou, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Neck Kissing, POV Akaashi Keiji, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shy Akaashi Keiji, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Akaashi is a shy, friendless, smart student attending university. He has a massive crush on the university's delinquent, Bokuto Koutarou, who's everyone's hot guy on campus. One day, Akaashi was walking to school, but it started to rain so he took shelter at a bus stop. Bokuto was in the same situation and took shelter there too. What will happen now between the two of them?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sex in the rain, love on my brain

It was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky. The sound of roaring motorcycles, along with cars filled my ears as I strolled to my University. I carried my overstuffed book bag on my back, and had my headphones on with music being played to occupy me. I kept my head down, my hands holding onto my book bag straps, and my feet continued to carry me to my building with no issues. 

I wasn't a big fan of walking alone, but I had a chance to be alone without having to talk to anyone. I am not the type of individual to have enough self-confidence to speak to anyone I didn't know. My heart races and I worry about how I am speaking. Whether if my speaking is clear enough, or if my breath reeks although I brushed my teeth. I panic in my mind hoping my appearance was decent, and hope my anxiety couldn't be noticed by others. 

In other words, I'm an antisocial that's too shy to talk, and too shy to even manage out a 'hello' to anyone. I always wanted to develop a friendly bond with someone, and do things I see friends do together all the time. 

But that will never happen. As long as I freak out over a conversation, no one will want to be my friend. 

* * *

I stood in front of my locker, and quickly switched my books for the ones I needed today. My class was discussing two lessons today, before we could be let out early for the University's homecoming game. 

"Do I need my calculator?" I mumbled to myself. I held my calculator in my hand trying to figure out if I needed it, and decided to just put it into my bag just in case. 

I picked up my book bag after zipping it closed, and was about to head to my class that is a few doors down when I saw it blocked. 

The University's delinquent, Bokuto Koutarou, a Japanese student that attends the school and manages to have good scores. He was blocking the door along with his friends.

He isn't that bad, just skips class a lot to stay home knowing he has high enough grades to graduate. He always sleeps during lessons or eats in class with no interest in listening whatsoever. He rarely gets mixed up in fights or gets in trouble. Our teacher doesn't care what he does as long as he passes and makes sure their pay check isn't effected. 

I let out an inaudible groan knowing I couldn't pass by without saying 'excuse me', which to others is easy to say, but for me-it's nerve wracking. 

I walked up to the group of males with my hands gripping onto my bag straps. I was sweating and nervous. 

"And then-" Bokuto stopped talking once he saw me. "Yes? What do ya' want nerd?" 

I shyly met his eyes and spoke in an obvious neurotic tone. "E-E-Exc-c-cuse m-me...I n-need to g-get through p-please." 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. "Uh sure." 

He moved aside for me to walk inside the classroom. I quickly bowed to him as a thank you, and walked inside to my seat. My heart was not slowing down at all. 

* * *

My class came to an end, and I packed up my materials and books to leave for home. I was not into going to homecoming, it was not in my interest at all. 

Bokuto sat on a desk in a row away from me and a couple desks away. He was talking to a female classmate, and was grinning and laughing with her. I envied him for being able to speak so smoothly without stuttering like me. I wish I could do the same. 

I zipped up my bag and looked up to stand up, but my eyes locked with his-those yellow owl like eyes. My breath hitched in my throat, and my heart skipped a beat from looking at him for that moment. I tore my gaze away, stood up, and left the classroom in hopes I didn't look weird in front of him or anyone else. 

I was just on the verge of freaking out from a single look. 

Maybe because he was naturally attractive and smart? I wouldn't know. I never tried to view someone as more than as I should. I try to keep my emotions stable around others-I would rather not catch feelings and risk being called names. 

Not everyone looks at two males in love as natural. 

As homophobics would call that type of love-disgusting, unnatural, nauseating, and uncanny. 

No need to drag anyone into a life where they're forever going to be targeted at by mankind. 

Especially not someone like Bokuto.

* * *

I let out a breath of relief once I stepped out of my University building and felt my anxiety fade away. I walked to my bus stop which was a few minutes away, and put on my headphones to avoid conversations as I usually do. I shoved my hands into my sweater pockets and walked alone there. 

It changed from a beautiful morning to a cool afternoon in hours. It was in the middle of fall-the trees, the plants, everything was changing for the new season. 

I walk on the fallen fall-colored leaves that landed on the sidewalk, and eyed the concrete that was seemingly more enthralling than looking up. 

I couldn't hear anything except the music blasting in my ears. I was a few more minutes away from my bus stop, which felt so far when walking past everyone to get there. 

Just then I felt a pair of broad arms embrace my figure, and pull me onto the cool soft grass away from the sidewalk before I had time to react. 

My headphones had fallen off my head, and my impact on the fall was cushioned by someone's chest. I got up off them quickly and a feminine 'eek' escaped my lips when I realized who it was. Bokuto Koutarou. He slowly sat up and groaned as he looked at me. 

"Next time, watch your surroundings nerd. Couldn't you use your eyes to see that damned car heading your way?" Bokuto said. 

I was confused. I looked behind me to see a car partially on the sidewalk. I looked back at Bokuto. "T-thank you." 

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, whatever." 

I started to get up from off the grass, and his voice stopped me from leaving. 

"Why are you always so scared around me?" he asked straightforwardly. 

I was a bit taken aback by the question, I wasn't expecting it. "I...uh..." I took a few seconds to find an answer before continuing. "I-I'm not scared of y-you. Just not very c-confident in talking to others in general."

Bokuto scuffed. "Is that all there is?" 

I nod. 

Bokuto leaned back and jumped onto his feet. He stood a few inches away from me. "Look, i'm not going to bite. If you need to talk to me then do so. I'm not a judgmental guy, yeah I call you nerd, but it's just a nickname." 

"O-Oh okay." 

"What's your name again?" Bokuto asked. 

"A-Akaashi Keiji." 

"Agaashi?" 

"C-close enough." 

Bokuto hummed and scanned me from top to bottom. "You're pretty, can I give you my number and you give me yours?" 

I was shocked to hear he said that, but willingly took out my phone and handed it to him with a shaky hand. 

He accepted it and handed me his phone. "Don't feel forced to give me your phone, Agaashi. I only asked because I want to get to know you more."

I shook my head. "N-no, I w-wanted to." 

"Alright." was all he said before typing in his contact information. I did the same and handed it to him when he handed my phone back. "I saved myself under Bokuto, no need for you to forget who I am by using a nickname." 

"I-I can remember a nickname." 

"Really?" He curled the corners of his lips up to form a small grin. "Let me hear a nickname for me then" 

"Uh..." I thought for a moment. "O-Owl?" 

"You think I look like a Owl?" 

"M-maybe." I looked down in embarrassment. "W-would Bo be better maybe?"

"I am not someone for nicknames from others, but hearing you try to say them-I kind of want you give me one. I'll accept anything. Owl, Bo, anything you think of." 

"B-Bo..." I said and looked back up to look into those yellow owl-like eyes. "I want to call you Bo." 

Bokuto smiled. "Bo it is then, and i'll call you Agaashi. It's more fun to say like that." 

"He looks so handsome when he smiles." Akaashi thought. 

"A-Alright." I responded. 

"I have to go. My stomach's asking for food." Bokuto laughs nervously and starts to walking away. "I'll call you tonight. Pick up if you can." 

"I-I will." I replied. 

He smiles once more before walking away. 

I looked down at my phone. "H-He gave me his number..." I formed a smile on my lips. "T-the first number from someone that isn't my teacher or family."

Excitement rushed through my body, as I mentally squealed until I realized something. 

"My bus!" 

* * *

It has been three long months since I received Bokuto's number. 

Since that day, he's been calling at night, walking with me in the morning. He sat next to me in class after a few days, and even started walking with me everywhere.

My heart began to race seeing him, my mind would think of him at night, and my stuttering ended up stopping when I got less nervous around him. 

Bokuto also started getting more touchy, like hugging me from behind or lifting me up bridal style to take me to class, he'll feel my ears or neck during class, and he'll casually touch my hair for hours with a expressionless face. 

My body reacted to his touches the most. It heated up and most of my blood rushed down there. I was thankful that I put my coat on my lap during class, or else he would've saw a massive boner caused by him. 

I did masturbate a few times thinking of him. His hands, arms, chest, eyes, lips-everything. My thoughts sometimes wondered how big he was. I wanted to see him naked so bad that I sometimes caught myself staring at his bare arms and collarbone. 

He was so good-looking that I almost felt like being bold to take him right then and there. 

But i couldn't even if I tried. 

Now three months later, I was fully in love with Bokuto and get turned on just by a single glance at him. 

Things are now getting dangerous between me and him, and if I stick by his side any longer. I might end up pouncing on him to get what i've been yearning for.

* * *

The rain came pouring down mid-way to my bus stop, so I ran the rest of the way there and sat on the bench to be under the bus stop roof. 

I took off my bag and placed it on the ground next to my feet and sighed. "I have to wait thirty minutes for the bus, huh?" 

I was about to search for my phone, when a familiar voice caused me to look up. 

"Agaashi!" Bokuto ran to the bus stop and sat next to me. "Fuck, the rain came down on me as soon as I got out of my house." 

"I just got rained on a while ago." I said in a monotone. 

"I see." Bokuto said and ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

I looked at Bokuto with a blush on my cheeks. He looked hotter with his hair down, and I had the sudden urge to touch it. 

Bokuto caught me staring and smirked. "See something you like?" 

I blushed harder from being caught staring at him and looked away. "I-uh-didn't m-mean to stare..." 

"I'm just teasing ya' Agaashi." Bokuto chuckled. 

I took a deep breath and looked back at Bokuto. "I..um..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I have something to tell you...if you stop being friends with me afterwards. I'll understand."

"Tell me what?" 

"I-" I looked into Bokuto's eyes as I spoke. "I love you, Bokuto. More than a friend should. I have been in love with you for weeks now. Sorry..." I stood up. "I'll go so you don't have to see my disgusting face anymore..." 

I was about to walk away but his hand stopped me. 

"Akaashi, I love you too, yeah like how I should love a girl but with you. I've been in love with you for months now." 

"Why did you forget my name if you were in love with me?" 

"I couldn't let you figure out I was over the moon for you, so I pretended I never noticed you or knew your name. I thought you would really be scared of me then." 

I turned so I could face him. "B-but, I want to do _things_ with you. Like s-sex." 

"And? I've been wanting to do it for a long time now. Do you know how much i've been holding back?" 

"Are you sure with me? I'm shy, barely able to be comfortable in public, and probably will keep you inside most of the time." 

Bokuto smiled. "Anything is fine with me." 

My eyes trailed down to his body and back up to his eyes. "Really?" 

"Don't think I didn't see you checking me out just now." Bokuto smirked. "And yes, you are everything I want. Fucking yes." 

"Then..." I suddenly grew bold and sat down on his lap facing him. My legs on the bench on either side of him. "Can we try kissing?" 

Bokuto grabbed my hips and licked his lips. "Have you ever kissed before?" 

"No, but I want it to be with you." 

"Mmm..." Bokuto began to massage my hips with his hands and I rocked my hips to his touch. "Want to know something?" 

"Hmm?" I answered while rocking my hips still and feeling our crotches touch. Our clothes was soaked from the rain, so we could feel each other more. 

"You'll be my first kiss too. Before I met you, I didn't want to kiss anyone nor had the urge to stick my cock in anyone, but now I just want to have you to myself." 

"You have me." I breathed out. I was getting hard just by this. "Koutarou, you have me so please kiss me already. I want you."

"Someone's a bit bold." He said in a low voice and inched closer to my face. "And I fucking love it." 

He pressed his lips on mines and his hands moved to my ass to grope it. 

I'm glad my firsts is about to be with him-my first friend, boyfriend, kiss, and now he might just be my first cock i'll be taking in my ass. 

Holy shit Bokuto, look what you've done to me. 

* * *

I had my arms wrapped around his neck, my tongue exploring his mouth, his hands exploring my back and hips, and our crotches rubbing each other. I tangle my hands into his hair, and gently yank his hair to force his head back some to deepen the kiss. 

He chuckled and let me do it knowing if he interrupted me I'd get too embarrassed to continue. Fuck, forget embarrassed, I would _die_ just knowing I had did something a regular person would get punched in face for by him. 

I wanted him to take me already, I was hard as hell, and wanted him to make me his by fucking me out of my mind. 

And judging by his erection from rubbing against for like two or three minutes already-he was bigger than me most definitely. 

I broke the kiss-a string of saliva connecting our tongues together, and whined when I felt his finger rub against where my hole was. He was smirking up at me, his gaze darkened and fulled with lust. 

"Bo-Koutarou...mmm..f-fuck me." I held onto his shoulders and moved my hips at a faster pace. He bucked his hips up with me. 

"Right here at the bus stop?" He asked still rubbing where my hole was. 

"Y-yes. I want you now, please Koutarou...mmm..." 

He chuckled before standing up to put my back against the bus stop, and held me up with my thighs. "I can't wait to hear you moaning like a girl from my cock." 

"You might...haa...not....since you never fucked anyone before." 

"Are you sure I won't?" 

"Y-yes."

He kissed my neck and sucked on it. I let another moan escape my lips. He whispered next to my ear. "I'm about to prove you so wrong, you won't be able to walk straight or sit down for days." 

"Yes Koutarou...do it." 

"Got it baby."

* * *

Bokuto already stripped my clothes off and tossed them onto the bench along with his, and prepped with like how someone already experienced would do. He was just fingering me to stretch me out, but my cock was already cumming back to back like a girl. I was barely able to stand on my own, he had to hold me up with one hand to keep me from falling. 

He lifted one of my legs up and held it up by my thigh, and aligned himself at my entrance. His tip was shoved in and I groaned from the sharp pain. He paused to let me get adjusting before continuing to push in further. I could feel my insides squeezing down on him, and his cock filling me up so much I knew my stomach had a bulge in it. 

Once all of him was inside, I took in a deep breath before nodding. He started out slow at first to let me get used to it, I was in pain. It hurt so much that I almost thought of tapping out but I kept my breathing stable to relax my muscles enough. After another two minutes, I asked him to go faster, and he did-he fucked me right against my prostate. 

I was moaning out his name so much and came again just after a few seconds of getting fucked. "N-ngh! K-Kou..t-taro..u..f-fuck!" 

He was moaning in my ear and kissing my neck so good. I tilted my head back and reached behind me with one hand to hold onto to the back of his neck. He found my mouth and kissed me passionately while fucking me. 

His hips bucked and he went faster and harder to abuse my prostate. I lost count how many times I came, but all I knew was that I was crying from pleasure. 

"K-Kou-ahh!" I moaned out when he grabbed my cock and pumped it while continuing to fuck me. I already knew the bus passed by, but my body didn't want to stop this sensation I was filling. 

It was like magic for me, and all I could feel is his spell being cast on me to fall into a beautiful experience. We couldn't tell if we were sweating or still wet from the rain, but we were moaning loud shamelessly like two horny human beings with no care in the world. 

He made me feel like a girl, and with him I was willing to be his nympho. I knew we were going to be obsessed with this experience for the rest of our lives. 

* * *

He helped me with my clothes, and kissed me once more before lifting me up in his arms. "Ready to run to my house?" 

"We're not going to school?" 

"Fuck school, we're cuddling after fucking for a full hour." He sprinted away from the bus stop. 

I let out a giggle and held on to his neck. "Okay Bo." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.


End file.
